Anna Riddle
Anna Riddle is Tate Karito's partner and broker. She resides in the Siren, a tea room, where she aids those who can solve her riddles. Like Tate, she is a crossover character from Yami no Aegis and its sequel, Akatsuki no Aegis. Appearance Anna appears to be a young, adolescent girl with long black hair and large brown eyes. She usually wore a muted blue, knee-high dress with long white socks and dark shoes. Upon enrolling into Aitou Academy, she wore the school uniform. Personality Anna is rather silent and reclusive, shown by the fact that she rarely ever sits with others in the Siren, not even with Karito, who is her partner. Anna asks a riddle every time a client wants to use her or the Aegis' services, and she only accepts if the client answers correctly. The only one who seemed to be above this ritual is Daiba Tatsumi, the head of Elements Network because he never finds the answer yet uses their services, so she doesn't bother anymore. Anna seems to be aware of a client's ability to answer her riddles; however, she can be mistaken, as seen when Teppei Genda answered her riddle correctly, shocking her.Chapter 110, Prelude; page 8 She is very clever, aided further by her ESP, and doesn't often mix with young people of her age. She doesn't try to make friends, and dislikes being seen as a child. When in times of danger, Anna proves to be very calm and collected. Story Anna is the granddaughter of Michele Madonia, the wealthy Scilian don ''of Costa Nostra. Her former nicknames were Wi''tch ''and ''Siren, due to the fact that calamity befalls on those around her. She was originally born in America to a Japanese father, Kitagami Kouichi, and an Italian mother, Amelia Madonia. At the moment, her mother is deceased and her father's whereabouts are unknown. Due to fetal brain cell experiments during her mother's pregnancy, Anna was born with an exceptional IQ and a prodigy. She was secluded by her grandfather and eventually became a target of those who funded the unsuccessful experiment. Tate was enlisted by Anna's grandfather to protect her from any harm. Though she initially rejected his protection from fear that he would also die because of her, Anna eventually opened up her heart to him. Her grandfather asked Tate to take Anna back to her father's homeland, to which agreed. Tate told her that he would be her shield while they searche for the answer to her unsolved riddle. Anna's habit of asking others answers for her riddles stemmed from the riddles game that she played with her mother, who was in her deathbed. Abilities Anna is shown to have ESP, which allows her to gather information beyond normal capabilities. Anna describes her ability as procuring "contacts and information when an opportunity presents itself. Half is just conjecture based of what's known."Chapter 110, Prelude; page 14 Relationships Tate Karito Anna and Tate are partners in their underground business and she is his job collector at the Siren. They prove to have a trusting and strong bond. They were formerly employer and employee when Anna's grandfather requested the Aegis' services for her protection. Daiba Tatsumi and S.P.A.R.C She is shown to get along well with S.P.A.R.C, Daiba Tatsumi's super-computer, because it answers her riddles, unlike its master, who never does. It is said that she sometimes exchanges information with it to help Tate with his jobs. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elements Network Category:Protagonist